The abandoned classroom
by DAISY989
Summary: Just a little one-shot about Andromeda and Ted's secret relationship whilst at Hogwarts :


I got stuck with my other story, but was in the mood to write, so this is just a little one-shot about Andromeda whilst she was still a Black and Ted Tonks.

Enjoy!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ted," a soft voice whispered to the silent darkness, "Ted, are you there?"

Her question was met with more deadly silence. She stood still for a few moments. She was early after all; he was always here before her though. Worry clouded her mind as she contemplated the possibility that someone had found him and he was, at that moment being punished for sneaking out to meet her. Guilt followed closely after the worry. He shouldn't be risking himself for her. Not only was he risking detention, but he was risking his life if her family ever found out. He told her often that it didn't matter, however, she still felt guilty. They were always so careful. She feigned disinterest, even hatred if needed, whilst they were in public view and Ted played the meek, fearing Mudblood he should be. It was going well so far they both thought. Neither of her sisters, with whom she was very close, had noticed anything. Well, that was lie. Bella had inquired about the dark bags beneath Andromeda's eyes, but she had easily put them down to lack of sleep due to exam stress not midnight meeting with her secret boyfriend.

After another five minutes Andromeda was becoming extremely concerned. Ted was always early. Where was he? She was about to disillusion herself and go to the Ravenclaw common room to see if he was there when a pair of warm hands wound around her waist.

"Sorry I'm late," a velvety voice whispered against her ear, "some annoying little first years where in the common room so I couldn't leave."

Ted squeezed Andi's body closer to his and kissed her cheek softly. She leant back into him and lay her head on his shoulder.

"It's okay," she murmured in return, "I thought you'd been caught."

A hushed laugh fluttered across her face and she felt his chest vibrate behind her.

"We've been doing this long enough for me to evade being caught Andi."

"There is nothing you could do to escape if one of my sisters or there dastardly boyfriends had found out." Andromeda mumbled with a slight shake in her voice.

Ted spun her around in his arms and pulled her to his chest roughly, stroking her hair back from her face with a little too much force to be soothing. She nuzzled her head into his warm jumper and clung to his tall frame.

"Andi how many times do I have to tell you? It doesn't matter to me what your family think, I would shout my love for you from the highest tower of Hogwarts if you would let me."

"If you did they would kill you." Andromeda couldn't stop the tears that flowed heavily from her eyes onto his blue jumper.

He rubbed her back softly and kissed her cheek again. "I'd still do it," he said quietly into her hair.

This assurance only made her cry harder. As her sobs began to echo around them Ted remembered that they were still in the hall and began to move the two of them towards the door not far down the wall from where they were standing.

Once there, he ushered Andromeda into the familiar room and locked the door behind them. Andi collapsed almost instantly into one of the comfy chairs inside the room. When the two had first started sneaking around the divided there night-time wanderings between the library and the Transfiguration corridor, but they soon realised that they were often patrolled. That was when the found this abandoned classroom in one of the remote corridors on the fifth floor. It was never used and even more rarely patrolled, so provided them with the perfect place to spend time together. They had fixed it up a little; not too much as to be obvious. They had added two large comfy chairs and a cosy loveseat. Also, a pack of cards, some of their favourite books, a gobstones set and a chess board were hidden in a hollow behind one of the portraits. It was their safe haven; the one place where they could truly be themselves and spent time together.

Ted moved over to where Andromeda was crumpled on her chair and pulled her onto his knee. She was still crying, but had managed to control her sobs.

"Sssh," Ted breathed against her ear, "It's okay."

"How is it okay, Ted? I'm a pureblood and you're a muggleborn. If my family knew about us they would kill you and disown me. How is that okay? Everytime I see you I am putting you in more danger, Ted and I can't bear that." Her voice become more feeble as she spoke and she now spluttered and buried her face in his neck clinging to his shoulders.

"Andi, I don't care what you family thinks and I don't care if being here puts me I danger. I love you and wouldn't trade my time with you for anything. Don't you feel the same?"

"Of course I do Ted!" She lifted her head from his neck and fixed him with a fierce stare, reminding him that she was a Black. "I don't know how I would carry on living if anything happened to you. We live in uncertain times anyway I don't want to add to that."

"Exactly, it is that reason why we should grab hold of what makes us happy and hold on no matter what." As he spoke he pulled her closer and kissed her to stop her response.

When she pulled away, hey both smiled. They knew that the matter was not settled, but had been put away for another time. For now they would just enjoy the time they had together. Ted pulled Andromeda into his arms bridal style and moved them both onto the loveseat. Once there Andi placed her head back against his chest whilst Ted curled a lock of her hair around his finger.

"So, how was the Transfiguration exam today?" Ted spoke quietly and took one of her hands in his free one.

"I didn't think it went as well as I would have liked, but not as bad as potions." Andromeda made a noise of disgust and screwed her nose up.

Ted reached out and smoothed the lines the action had made on her forehead before gently kissing the spot he had touched. "You'll have done fine sweetheart."

Andromeda beamed at both his words and his soft touch. "That's easy for you to say, Ravenclaw genius!" she teased, punching him lightly in the side.

"Oh, the thanks I get for helping you revise. I have better ways to spend my time you know?" A huge grin spread across his face as he tenderly tweaked Andi's nose.

"Fine, off you trot, if you like," she grinned back and moved her face away from his hand in mock offence at his insult.

Ted's laugh boomed across the room as he pulled her face back to face him. Andromeda's eyes were alight with mirth as he kissed each of her cheeks in turn and then smothered her lips with his own.

"You know there is nowhere I would rather be."

"Likewise Mr Tonks."

They both smiled and settled into a companionable silence. Ted resumed his curling of Andi's hair whilst she traced intricate patterns on the warm skin beneath is jumper.

After a few minutes of silence Andi turned her head to face Ted's and said quietly, "I love you Edward Tonks."

His perfect lips smiled before opening to release his equally quite, "I love you too, Andromeda Black."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thanks for reading : )


End file.
